Saint valentin
by anzendes
Summary: Parce que cette période de l’année avait toujours été dure à supporter.


Il n'aimait pas cette période. L'ambiance était gnangnan, les couples étaient encore plus à gerber que d'habitude, ça dégoulinait d'amour et tout le monde en parlait. Les publicité était ultra-cliché, les filles ne cessaient de piailler à ce propos, toutes plus jalouses et envieuses les unes que les autres.

Il n'aimait pas la St Valentin. Au moins c'était clair. Comme pour Halloween, il n'y trouvait pas grand intérêt : c'était surtout des fêtes commerciales qui profitaient aux entreprises et à l'économie du pays, bien que cela ne soit pas négatif, il trouvait cela à gerber. Et puis, il était du genre à penser que prouver son amour ne devait pas être occasionnel : on devait le faire tous les jours, c'était ce qui importait le plus.

Malheureusement pour lui, son lycée était en effervescence à l'approche de cette dite « fête ». Les conversations à son propos étaient incessantes, les lettres de déclarations de plus en plus importantes, tout ce qu'il détestait. Il avait lui-même fait les frais de ces lettres d'amour, occasionnant la jalousie de certains de ses camarades dont Mineta, qui lui avait fait amèrement regretter le fait qu'il ai reçu plusieurs lettres et pas lui. De toute façon, il s'en fichait, même s'il n'était pas du genre à faire du mal aux autres, il n'avait même pas envie de se pointer aux lieux de déclarations. Il n'avait pas la force de faire l'effort, en fait.

Pourtant il l'avait fait, et il l'avait amèrement regretté. Entre celle qui se déclarait car toutes ses copines étaient en couples, celle qui s'était déclaré parce qu'elle espérait approcher la classe 1-A et celle qui l'avait fait pour ne pas passer sa St Valentin seul, il en avait par dessus la tête. Très clairement, il espérait s'endormir et ne se réveiller qu'après cette euphorie passée.

Il avait bien vu qu'avec sa morosité, il ennuyait un peu ses amis : mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'était pas très doué pour faire semblant, surtout pendant cette période. Bien que personne ne lui fasse la remarque, il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer ses sentiments négatifs.

« Je ne te comprend vraiment pas, commença Eijiro, je veux dire : cette fête est géniale ! C'est le moment de déclarer ses sentiments, de se voir recevoir des confessions, comme tu as reçu, de se sentir aimé ! »

Le regardant dubitativement, le rouge abandonna bien vite ne voyant aucunes émotions traverser son visage. A peu près tous les élèves de la 1-A avaient tentés de lui faire changer d'avis, en vain. C'était comme brasser de l'air, et c'était épuisant alors ils avaient décidés d'arrêter de citer ce sujet avec lui.

De toute façon, le calvaire s'arrêterait demain : jour J arrivant.

Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas étonné de voir des roses traîner sur la table lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, ses parents étaient très fleurs bleus là dessus, et il était normal pour eux d'être gnangnan à mourir le jour de cette fête. Il espérait d'ailleurs que le soir même, ils disparaîtraient dans il ne sait quel restaurant pour fêter cela, histoire de le laisser tranquille.

Son arrivée au lycée fut mouvementée : entre les garçons agités, prêts à recevoir des déclarations, les filles jetant des coups d'œils à toutes personnes susceptibles de les approcher, il avait l'impression de se retrouver sur un champs de guerre, à voir qui attaquerais l'autre le premier.

Comme prévu, des couples s'étaient formés dans sa classe au cours de la journée : Asui et Fumikage, Ochaco et Tenya, et il en passait... Sa classe devenait les feux de l'amour, et ça le faisait franchement chier. Il se voyait déjà compter les points entre ses camarades lors de leur disputes, il était déjà fatigué.

Il avait senti un regard sur lui toute la journée, sachant pertinemment de sa provenance. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas le retourner, cela le frustra d'autant plus. Quoi de pire que de devoir cacher sa relation alors que les autres laissent libre cours à leur élans du cœur. Bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à être tactile ou quoi que ce soit, il détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir clamer son amour.

Oh, pas de méprise, le fait de cacher sa relation n'était pas ce qui le rendait si morose, loin de là c'était même lui qui avait demandé à ce que cela soit comme ça. Donc, rien à voir de ce coté là. Par contre, ce qu'il ne supportait pas lors de ces Saint Valentin, et ce depuis des années, était que son petit ami était étonnamment populaire et que les lettres d'amour, les chocolats et les déclarations allaient de bon train.

Il en avait beaucoup souffert, de voir cela plus jeune alors que lui ne pouvait même pas se déclarer sans qu'une embrouille ne survienne juste après alors il avait dû le cacher jusqu'à peu, où le concerné avait décidé de faire face à ses sentiments et de se déclarer. Cela lui avait fait un choc, ne s'y attendant pas. En même temps, rien de plus logique, mais bon... Rien ne l'était entre eux.

Vingt-sept. C'était le nombre total de lettre d'amour que son petit-ami avait reçu. Un nombre colossale en soit, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Il avait rapidement quitté le lycée le soir, heureux de rentrer chez lui afin de se caler devant un bon film en attendant que la soirée passe.

C'est ce qu'il se serait passé si sa mère n'avait pas réservé le restaurant, en prévenant la mère de son petit-ami qui s'était tout bonnement pointé chez lui après son départ. Il le lui avait pas ouvert, même après vingt minutes de suppliques derrière la porte, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se reçoive un coup et qu'elle s'ouvre à sa force.

Le dit petit-ami entra dans la maison, furieux, et se plaça devant lui, assit dans le canapé, boudant.

« Me dit pas que t'es en train de me bouder là ? Il ne reçu aucunes réponses. Je rêve ! C'est moi qui devrait être dans cet état trou du cul ! Rien n'y faisait, il n'avait le droit à aucunes réponses, ni regard de sa part. Tu fais vraiment chier, Deku ! »

Et il se jeta sur son petit-ami, l'entourant de ses bras et le cajolant comme pour le rassurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Izuku finit par accrocher son tee-shirt, glissant sa tête au creux du cou de l'explosif que ne cessait ses caresses dans son dos, et ses mini baisers dans le cou.

« Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes tes crises de jalousies à deux balles, tu sais bien que je m'en tape de ces nanas ! Et puis, tu en as bien reçu toi aussi, et j'ai pas fait de crise !

\- C'est justement ça le problème, idiot ! »

Et là, Katsuki ne dit plus rien, avant d'exploser d'un rire éclatant, serrant encore plus le petit Izuku contre son corps. Son petit-ami était un idiot fini, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer.


End file.
